


After all

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will makes a confession and now he has to live with it.





	

The water’s cold embrace has relinquished its grip on Will Graham and he was washed up on the shore, alive, but bleeding and with every cell on fire with pain.  
“Hannibal,” he breathed, “I’m dying.”  
“Say what’s on your mind then,” said Hannibal. “Before it’s too late.”  
“I don’t regret this. Not killing Dolarhyde, or trying to kill us. I didn’t want us to live.”  
“Any last words?” His voice was warm and fond.  
“Yes. I do love you. I always have. You can have that if I’m to die.”  
“But you won’t die, my dear. “  
“Too late.” Will said and passed out.  
“Never,” said Hannibal with a complete certainty.

 

*

Will did not die this time. He woke and found himself in a warm bed somewhere.   
“I wasn’t expecting to live,” he said.  
“Not dying changes your perspective. But your choices are still to be lived with,” Hannibal said warmly.  
“Ah. Where are we?”  
“In Baltimore,” Hannibal said, checking the stitches on Will’s shoulder. His touch was just the right side of clinical.  
“Lunacy.”  
“We’re at my house. They won’t find Francis or our blood.”  
“Oh.”  
“Chiyoh helped me operate on you.”  
“Attagirl. You hope I will stay.”  
“My dear, you did say you love me.”  
“Yes. Now I have to live with it,” Will said and touched his bandaged face. It hurt to think.  
“Is it so terrible?” Hannibal said sounding almost hurt.  
“Yes. But there it is. I can’t go back to my wife now.”  
“Good. “  
“I can’t hurt her anymore.”  
“You can hurt me all you like,” Hannibal said, almost like an offering.  
“Yes.”  
“This is your becoming.”  
“She said so.”  
“Bedelia.”  
“Well she was right. She said you loved me.”  
“Yes,” Hannibal said.  
“I know.”  
“We’re having dragon for dinner,” Hannibal said cheerfully, his upper lip curling playfully.  
“You and your bad puns,” Will said fondly.

*  
He did eat dragonmeat and it fed him well.  
Will had gained life by trying to take it. What was he now? Killer, fugitive, lover?  
It sounded strange and yet it was true.  
Will looked at his gold wedding ring and removed it. Its slight weight slipped easily off his finger, and he tossed it away.  
Hannibal didn’t ask where it had gone.  
Molly and her son were better off without him anyway. 

*  
He crept into Hannibal’s bed and stole a kiss. His mouth hurt, and he almost tore his stitches, but how else could he celebrate their union?


End file.
